


На проводе

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: — Ладно, я понял, ты не один, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Не удивлюсь, если потом ты пожалеешь, что выбрал молчать, потому что мне есть о чём рассказать.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	На проводе

Пятница не радовала ничем. Ни погодой, ни предстоящими выходными, ни пустыми дорогами. Эмгыр торчал в пробке уже час, и забитые полосы по бокам от его машины продвинулись хорошо, если на сотню метров. Его ряд проехал и того меньше. По радио нудно крутили дневные новости, а водитель всё чаще поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, явно обеспокоенный пробкой и тем, сколько ещё придётся в ней стоять. 

— Наверное, авария, сэр, — сглотнул он, когда Эмгыр поймал его взгляд. Не зря он волновался. Эмгыр уже успел решить десять раз, что этот водитель не прошёл испытательный срок. Ехать через центр города, в пятницу вечером. Любому идиоту понятно, что это дрянная затея. Да и водил он раздражающе медленно. 

Эмгыр вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, рассматривая, как по тонированному стеклу моросит мелкий дождь. Те несколько раз, когда они с Геральтом ездили вместе, нельзя было назвать самыми приятными моментами в его жизни, но они хотя бы были яркими, в отличие от серой унылости этой поездки. 

Мелькнула шальная мысль, при следующей встрече в шутку предложить Геральту такую работу, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Он любил машины, в теории ему могло понравиться просто кататься туда-сюда. Это было гораздо безопаснее, чем слоняться по задворкам мира в странах с полным отсутствием медицины и водопровода, но зато с уровнем преступности равнозначным уровню инфляции. Эмгыр прикрыл глаза, позволив себе представить, как сделал бы такое предложение. 

"Не хочешь поработать на меня?" 

Нет, очень плохо.

"Ты можешь быть точно так же полезен здесь?" 

Дешёвая, неприкрытая ложь. 

"Мне нужен человек, которому я могу доверять?" 

Лучше, но всё равно не то и отдаёт излишним пафосом. 

На самом деле не имело значения, что именно сказать, Эмгыр понимал, что Геральт не согласится оставить свою околошпионскую опасную работу, от которой у него загорались глаза и захлёстывал азарт. Даже ради Цири он ушёл лишь временно, Эмгыр же не обладал и десятой долей власти, которую его дочь имела над приёмным отцом. И хотя Эмгыр редко получал ответы, которые не хотел слышать, он знал, что если ответ заранее известен и не удовлетворителен, лучше вовсе не задавать вопрос. 

Телефон во внутреннем кармане пиджака завибрировал, разбив гнетущую атмосферу салона. Эмгыр внутренне понадеялся, что это Мерерид, и нужно срочно вернуться в офис, потому что произошло что угодно требующее немедленного разбирательства, желательно, длиной в несколько дней. На выходные у Эмгыра не было планов, и снова провести их в одинокой квартире с книгой в руках отчего-то казалось невыносимой перспективой. Уж лучше работа. Но номер не определился, а длинный код неизвестной страны подсказал имя звонившего.

— Да? — Эмгыр ответил на звонок и поднял взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Водитель тут же уставился на стоящую впереди машину, сжав руки на руле. 

— Привет, — раздался спокойный голос в трубке, и уголки губ Эмгыра невольно дёрнулись. Помянешь чёрта... — Узнал? 

— Мало людей имеют наглость звонить мне с неизвестного номера. 

— Приятно быть в числе избранных. 

Эмгыр почувствовал, что улыбается шире. Геральт звонил ему редко, только когда был в городе, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз о чём-то важном или договориться о встрече. То, что он позвонил сейчас, было странно. 

— Что-то случилось? 

В трубке раздалось шуршание ткани и скрип мебели, как если бы Геральт лёг на кровать. 

— Ничего особенного. Где ты? 

— В машине, — Эмгыр помрачнел, посмотрев в окна с обеих сторон. — А ты? 

— На полпути в ад. 

— Это должно звучать забавно? 

— Должно, — со смешком подтвердил Геральт и мученически вздохнул. — У меня тут чёртово пекло. Жарко даже под кондиционером, но ещё через пару дней станет хуже. Как раз когда больше не будет кондиционера. 

Эмгыр посмотрел на стекло, усыпанное каплями, нахмурился и едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что а вот у него — отвратительный мелкий дождь, больше похожий на водяную пыль. Что на улице угнетающе пасмурно, и от серости постоянно клонит в сон и ноют виски. Что всю неделю ужасная погода и на будущее прогнозы тоже не обещают ничего хорошего. 

Но Эмгыр не мог себе позволить произнести эти глупые жалобы вслух в присутствии другого человека. Копившееся целый час раздражение взяло новый виток — теперь из-за водителя, из-за пробки, из-за аварии или чёрт пойми чего, он не мог даже нормально поговорить с Геральтом — с одним из очень немногих людей, с которым Эмгыру хотелось разговаривать. Когда ещё они созвонятся? Как скоро у Геральта не будет доступа не только к кондиционеру, но и к телефону?

— Эй, ты здесь? 

— Да. 

— Не можешь отвечать? — догадался Геральт. 

— Могу, — Эмгыр откинулся на подголовник и постарался расслабиться. — Точно ничего не случилось? Обычно ты не звонишь. 

— Обычно — да, но вчера решил остановиться в мотеле, отдохнуть перед самой жарой, так сказать. И знаешь, номер даже не плох. По местным меркам, конечно. Тут есть душ, телефон и сломанный чайник. Хотя тебе вряд ли бы понравилось. 

— Вряд ли, — хмыкнул Эмгыр и наклонился вперёд, чтобы тронуть водителя за плечо и жестом показать, сделать радио громче. У него не было никакого желания, чтобы голос Геральта подслушивали. — Когда возвращаешься? 

В трубке повисла короткая пауза. 

— Не знаю, — уклончиво ответил Геральт; то ли правда не знал, то ли не хотел говорить. — Но сейчас у меня есть полтора часа до выезда, я думал провести их с пользой. 

— Поэтому позвонил? 

— Ммм. Надеялся подрочить, пока ты рассказываешь что-нибудь интересное своим менторским тоном, — от неожиданности у Эмгыра ёкнуло в груди. Он порадовался, что радио играло громче. Водитель сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд и даже если разбирал часть слов из трубки, отлично притворялся глухим. Геральт между тем продолжил как ни в чём не бывало. — Жаль, что ты не один. Скоро доедешь? 

— Не думаю, — Эмгыр сглотнул и слегка нервно поправил воротничок рубашки. — Стою уже полчаса. 

— Какое совпадение, я тоже, — фыркнул Геральт, понизив голос. — Может, тогда повисишь, пока я не закончу? Мне нравится, как ты дышишь в трубку. Эти старые проводные телефоны размером с обувную коробку, оказывается, отлично передают звуки. 

Телефон Эмгыра тоже хорошо их передавал, поэтому он слышал, как Геральт заёрзал, предположительно — в кровати, и сцедил слюну, предположительно на ладонь. Фантазия подкинула картинку, как он мог бы выглядеть, — на сбившихся простынях, посреди дешёвого мотельного номера, покрасневший от возбуждения и жары. Эмгыру и самому стало жарко. Кондиционер в машине поддерживал комфортную температуру, но влажность из-за непрекращающихся дождей была запредельная, и теперь Эмгыру казалось, что за пару секунд он пропотел насквозь. По крайней мере рубашка стала неприятно липнуть к спине, а брюки к бёдрам. 

— Так что, останешься? 

Чтобы решить, Эмгыру понадобилось всего несколько секунд. 

— Ладно, — хрипло ответил он и тут же прочистил горло, маскируя неловкость. Водитель, к своей чести, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. — Я слушаю. 

— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Геральт. Эмгыр по интонации мог разобрать, что сейчас он широко и хитро улыбается. — Тогда я начну. Если честно, я уже начал. Ещё вчера хотел позвонить, у тебя тогда было утро и, наверное, всё-таки стоило. Но я должен был отдохнуть после кое-какого веселья. 

— Что произошло?

— Небольшая заварушка, — на резком выдохе сказал Геральт, не оставляя сомнений, что он действительно приступил к делу. — Почти заработал новый шрам. 

— Мне кажется или ты гордишься собой? — Эмгыр отвернулся к окну, ничего за ним не видя. Он весь обратился в слух, настроившись на происходящее на другом конце трубки. Ноги пришлось закинуть одна на другую, потому что кровь неизбежно устремилась к паху. 

— Горжусь, потому что не заработал. В том, чтобы валяться на больничном с простреленным плечом, мало приятного. 

— Могу представить. 

Повисла очередная пауза, в которой прерывистое дыхание Геральта оттенялось голосом диктора новостей с радио. Эмгыр невольно потянулся к галстуку, но остановился на полпути. Любое внешнее послабление влекло за собой внутреннее, а он не собирался представать в неподобающем виде перед наёмным человеком, даже если планировал его сегодня же уволить. 

— Скажи ещё что-нибудь, — вкрадчиво попросил Геральт, и Эмгыр смог только тяжело выдохнуть. Он не знал, что мог сказать в этой ситуации. Стрельнув взглядом в зеркало заднего вида, он убедился, что водитель занят дорогой, и облизал губы, старательно подбирая слова. 

— Предпочту послушать, что скажешь ты. 

— Хитрый засранец, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Ладно, я понял, ты не один. Не удивлюсь, если потом ты пожалеешь, что выбрал молчать, потому что мне есть о чём рассказать. Для начала — ты не представляешь, насколько сильно я хочу заняться нормальным сексом, — Геральт прервался чтобы, судя по звукам, облизать ладонь. — Вчера было ужасно жарко и от всей этой беготни я так задрался, что под конец дня мечтал только о душе с ледяной водой и постели, но адреналин зашкаливал, нужно было сбросить напряжение... Но знаешь, из-за тебя я даже не смог снять проститутку, потому что хотел, чтобы именно ты лежал подо мной. А сегодня проснулся с мыслью, что хочу, чтобы ты вставил мне. 

Геральт был прав, Эмгыр почти пожалел, что позволил ему говорить. Но догадка, пронёсшаяся в мыслях, не позволила смолчать. 

— Ты делаешь это? — напряжённо спросил он, представляя, как на другом конце мира, где-то в богом забытой стране, у которой даже могло не быть названия, Геральт фантазировал о нём, ублажая себя. — Сейчас?

— Что?.. А, нет, мало времени и ничего подходящего под рукой. И поэтому весь прошлый час я думал, как было бы здорово, если бы ты был здесь. Неплохо начать с минета, правда? Ты бы сделал его медленно и обстоятельно, как любишь, а потом жестко втрахал в кровать. Чёрт, или всё же лучше, чтобы это был я?.. Ты бы пришёл в ярость от того, какое здесь всё старое и как скрипит, но я бы зажал тебе рот и уткнул лицом в подушку, чтобы ты не мог даже материться сквозь зубы, а потом сделал так, чтобы тебе хватало дыхания только на стоны и просьбы не останавливаться. 

— Я надеюсь, этот телефон не прослушивается, — тихо проговорил Эмгыр, уже не обращая внимания на водителя. Он дышал намеренно медленно, стараясь не выдавать своего состояния, но чувствовал, что покрасневшие щёки говорят о слишком многом. Прикрыв глаза, Эмгыр сглотнул и снова облизал пересохшие губы. Кровь стучала в ушах, возбуждение делало тело предельно чувствительным. У него не было секса почти месяц, со дня, когда Геральт уехал, и иногда в душе, стоя под струями горячей воды, Эмгыр тоже представлял, что тот рядом, и тогда голова наполнялась фантазиями вперемешку с воспоминаниями об их прошлых встречах. Ему было приятно, что Геральт тоже думал о нём так. В груди и в паху стало ещё горячее, и резкие выдохи из телефона совсем не помогали держать ситуацию под контролем. Будь Эмгыр дома, ему не потребовалось бы много времени, чтобы кончить. 

— Очень хорошо, — тщательно контролируя речь, сказал он, и Геральт отозвался шипением сквозь зубы. — Но я хочу знать больше. Что ты будешь делать дальше?

— Сейчас? 

— В любой момент. Сейчас или когда приедешь. 

— Сейчас я... — Геральт тихо застонал и чертыхнулся, после чего стук и неожиданные помехи заставили Эмгыра поморщиться. Спустя несколько секунд связь вернулась — Геральт звучал громче, но менее чётко, с придыханием, будто крепко прижимал трубку к губам. — Чертовски неудобно, держать телефон плечом, когда нужны обе руки…

— Не отвлекайся, — глухо перебил Эмгыр. — Что дальше?

— Хорошо, да... Потом, когда я вернусь, первым делом наберу тебя. Мы встретимся, не станем тянуть резину, я сразу приеду к тебе и... — голос опустился сначала до шёпота, а затем вовсе стих, но Эмгыра это уже не устраивало. 

— Я слушаю, — напомнил он, и Геральт сдавленно выругался. 

— Чёрт, Эмгыр…

На том конце повисла оглушительная тишина, а затем раздался тягучий стон, который врезался в мозг и опустился горячей, почти обжигающей волной через всё тело в низ живота. Эмгыр стиснул челюсти, чтобы не застонать в ответ, и закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на звуках из трубки и собственных ощущениях. Член в брюках болезненно пульсировал, очень хотелось поправить его, чтобы облегчить давление ширинки, но Эмгыр только свёл ноги сильнее. 

— Я кончил, — сипло сообщил Геральт, будто это требовало подтверждения. — Было быстрее, чем я предполагал. 

Эмгыр крепче обхватил пальцами телефон, прижав его к щеке и уху, чтобы закрыть большую часть лица. Он не хотел даже думать, как выглядит со стороны в этот момент. Чувствовал он себя неловко, раздражённо и отчасти расстроенно, потому что сложись обстоятельства чуть иначе, мог получить от этого разговора гораздо больше, чем стояк посреди пробки в компании собственного водителя. Эта пятница не радовала ничем. Напряжённый тон голоса Геральт принял на свой счёт. 

— Эй, все в порядке? — его дыхание замедлилось, но оставалось прерывистым. — Если это слишком, нужно было сказать сразу, я…

— Не в этом дело, — покачал головой Эмгыр.

— А в чём? 

Он бы закатил глаза, если бы те не были закрыты. 

— Мне действительно надо объяснять?

— Ладно. Ты бесишься, потому что завёлся, и сейчас тебе неудобно ехать, я прав? 

— Ты невероятно догадлив, — Эмгыр провёл свободной рукой по зачёсанным волосам и всё же посмотрел на водителя. Тот сидел неестественно прямо, глядя строго перед собой, и Эмгыр мог поклясться, что радио играло гораздо тише, когда он прислушивался к нему в последний раз. Станция тоже сменилась с новостей на задорную музыку. Замечательно.

— Мне следует извиниться? — возмутительно довольно спросил Геральт и сладко зевнул, как если бы потягивался. 

— Обязательно. Но не сейчас. 

— Отложим до моего возвращения? 

Эту тему Эмгыр поддержал бы с большей охотой. Ему нужно было отвлечься, чтобы эрекция хоть немного спала, а мозги прочистились. 

— Ты не можешь назвать даже примерные даты, когда закончишь? Месяц? Два? Неделя?

— Где-то между неделей и двумя месяцами? — предложил Геральт, но ещё до того, как Эмгыр сообщил, что вот это звучит нисколько не забавно, добавил: — Сложно сказать. Надеюсь уложиться в эти сроки. 

Эмгыр вздохнул. Ему не нравилось не знать и не контролировать что-то, но вряд ли он мог вытянуть из Геральта больше информации. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, — подслушиванием чужой мастурбации и неопределёнными сроками. Это было мало, но больше, чем ничего. 

— С ней все хорошо, — неожиданно сказал Эмгыр, отвернувшись к окну и смотря, как снаружи проносятся магазины и кафе. Геральт бы не спросил сам. — Я передам, что ты звонил?

На том конце ненадолго затихли. 

— Да, — мягко ответил Геральт. — Спасибо. 

— Поблагодаришь позже.

— Ладно. Сколько поводов ждать, когда я вернусь, а?

Эмгыр неопределённо хмыкнул, но не стал говорить, что вообще-то, ему не особенно нужны поводы.


End file.
